rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angels Officers Return
Casper has reunited with his old friends, Minni and Maxi the Angels Officers and they need him, Rocky and Bullwinkle's help to save their boyfriends from the evil alien. Plot Once upon a time in the Whipstaff Manor, Casper told Rocky and Bullwinkle that he and Hairy Scary used to go to the futures and they have to help the Space Patrol Angels Officers, Minni and Maxi to stop the crime whose has been caused trouble and Rocky and Bullwinkle are so glad that Casper was very guardian angel to the Angels officers and then suddenly they see the Angels Officers, Minni and Maxi, whose told Casper that they need his help so he, Rocky and Bullwinkle hop on their patrol motorcycles so they can ride with them to the future and then they visit them in the future century and they made their way to the headquarters. After that, Minni and Maxi told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper that their boyfriends, Fungo and Nerdley are both captured by a evil, monstrous and greedy alien called “The Great Zoombozi" and he wants his revenge on every police officers so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Minni and Maxi since he was treating like a liar and then it was very bad so they have an idea to stop the Great Zoombozi so they must get rid of him and saved Fungo, Nerdley and others police officers too. As they set off to the Great Zoombozi’s lare, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Minni and Maxi see the minions are watching so they have to looking for the plan to save Fungo, Nerdley and the other police officers but Rocky has an idea so he told Bullwinkle, Casper, Minni and Maxi first they need help from Gidney and Cloyd, whom arrived in time and they told them about the plan to save Fungo, Nerdley and the other police officers, they must find a disguise so the Great Zoombozi and his minions won’t recognize them. As the gang are in disguise, they get passed the minions and then coming to Fungo, Nerdley and the other police officers and release them. As they help them escape, the Great Zoombozi and his minions came to chasing them but Rocky and Bullwinkle signaled Huaxing and Shanying to rescue them and then they use their magic on those villains as they said those words "Adizati kasta sat tu deva ca parnijita zazvat!" Then the Great Zoombozi and his goons disappears in a wormhole and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Gidney, Cloyd, the Angels Officers and the other police officers thanks Huaxing and Shanying for saving them so they then disappeared with their magic. Later Maxi and Minni took Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper back to their own time and they were thanking them for helping them to save their boyfriends and the other police officers so the Angels Officers returns to their own time as Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper tell the Ghostly Trios about their adventures and they understand that and they lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes